Citizens band transceiver communication units have recently been provided for use on motorcycles, and similar vehicles. The present invention provides a simple assembly by which such transceiver units may be conveniently mounted on top of the gas tank of the motorcycle to be in an appropriate position for operation by the rider.
The assembly of the invention serves to hold the transceiver unit firmly and securely in place on the motorcycle without the need for tools or mounting holes. Yet, the transceiver unit may be readily removed from the bracket and the bracket may be easily and readily removed from the gasoline tank. The bracket is mounted in place on the motorcycle gasoline tank, and the citizens band transceiver unit is mounted on the bracket, as mentioned above, without the need for mounting holes, or the like, and without the need for any extraneous tools.